


Whisper of Songs

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, all in one, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabble inspired by songs. Focus on TezuFuji and it may or may not connect.<br/>A little bit steamy and heartbreak at the new one XD *slight edit as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint hard enough, it may connect.

He heard the rain outside, dripping gently on the glass window. It made such a soft sound that lulled him to sleep.

But he doesn't want to sleep yet. Instead, he watched the man in front of him and remembering every detail.

"Don't turn off the light yet." He called out, caressing the hard cheek bone.

He hasn't seen the man for two years. They had grown apart just like that, busy with each other lives.

With dark brown eyes that pierced through him, the man moved closer and kissed him gently. He breathed in deeply, taking as many oxygen with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to John Mayer version than Beyonce.


	2. Oceans

He always watched him, the small figure on the court, smiling so sweetly and innocently.

The space that divided them, although small, felt like an ocean between the two of them.

It was his own fault, he knew, for hurting his own shoulder to the point where they no longer able to stand in the same field.

And he buried those frustrations deep inside him, pretending he was alright.

Then he saw the small figure coming this way, parting the oceans between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Seafret. 
> 
> One of my favourite song.


	3. Photograph

Fuji loves taking photos. It gave him lots of memory and joy, watching the black and white picture forming on the white paper.

He looked at the strong face that his ex-captain made and it reminded him of the times where the world belonged to only the two of them.   
Now worlds apart, he was lost with only the memory of the past.

But it comforted him, that this black and white photograph served as a reminder of a beautiful moment that he can always looked back to, inside his ripped jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> Sweetest song ever. Love the dude.


	4. Running (Lose It All)

They finally broke up. It was too much for the two of them.

Though they didn't want to admit it, time had changed and moved from their past.

They grew tired of chasing each other.

In the end, they ran away from each other to the opposite direction and wondered whether the other would stop and ran back.

Before they lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Naughty Boy Feat. Beyonce.


	5. Ophelia

Fuji saw a painting once, in an art gallery. The colour was so washed in hues of blue and brown that it reminded him of a certain stoic man.

He was always in his mind from the very first sight, when they were younger and dabbling in connection.

The world without him by his side, felt empty and lonely. He was already drowning in love like drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By The Lumineers. 
> 
> Fun fact it appeared on The Flash season 2.


	6. Secrets

"Tell me a story. " The honey haired man said to him.

So he told him about his fishing trip, where he almost caught a fish as big as his arms. From that, he told him about the time he fall into the river and had to get his grandfather to help him.

Then he told another one and another one, until he realized he had no more stories to tell.

He had no more secrets, just a picture of how he viewed the world.

Fuji smiled at him gently and went back to sleep.

He caressed the soft pink cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By One Republic.


	7. Stubborn Love

Moving was never easy.

Tezuka knew that but it was harder to admit he lost his best friend.

He watched the unfamiliar scenery unfolding in front of him. He heard the language he barely knew.

But he kept his heads up for he knew it was better to feel the pain.

At least he knew what love was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By The Lumineers.
> 
> *Fixed the last line. After re-reading it.. didn't sit well with me


	8. Emmylou

Fuji felt the warm hands gently caressing his hair. He breathed deeply, scared of losing the moment.

"You should sleep." Tezuka said to him and he shook his head.

"I don't... I don't want to." He replied softly.

Holding on to the warm body, he cried until morning and watched Tezuka left the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Vance Joy.


	9. Monday

Fuji hummed sometimes.

He hummed songs that Tezuka barely knew. It sounded like folk songs.

He hummed this morning, it sounded so sweet and soulful.

He hummed as a way to ease his anger from their morning fight.

Tezuka knew he had a lot to learn. He was lost but he knew it would be ok.

Someone will come along to teach them what they were supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Matt Corby. 
> 
> Another great song.


	10. When We Were Young

"Just a moment." Fuji said to the man inside his dreams.

He watched the figure in front of him, still looked the same way back when they were young. He had photographed the figure, memorised every curve and features of the young man.

Yet time moved on and when he saw the man again, he had turned into an adult that Fuji barely knew.

So he went back to this moment.

"Just another second." He said before waking up to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Adele. 
> 
> Last one for today. Till I got bored again which probably soon.


	11. Kids

He refused to look back, to be caught in another loop of so called past.

Watching the man he thought he knew dominated the match. Watching the man he thought he knew scrambled on his feet and barely holding on.

The look of desperation and pain on his face brought him back when they were kids, standing side by side.

But he knew when the ball finally hit, and the man he thought he knew finally bathed in light, he knew it was time to look forward to their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By One Republic. 
> 
> Wrote this yesterday and finally got it to the way I like it. 
> 
> Ambiguos as well. Goes either way - Fuji or Tezuka POV.


	12. Sea of Love

"I saw you there and I knew, I was born to be with you." The honey haired man told him one day.

It had took him by surprise that his face immediately lit up, burning like the sun.

The blue eyed man just chuckled and laughed as the summer wind blew past them.

"I feel it too." He whispered softly but he knew Fuji heard him, judging by the bright tomato colour on his face.

They blamed the summer heat after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Langhorne Slim and Jill Andrews. 
> 
> Love loveee this song.


	13. We Don't Talk Anymore

He should be used to the silence now, considering the stoic man never was a man with words.

But this was different.

He looked at his phone and checked the last date of his message to him, it was 3 months ago.

Fuji then wondered if the stoic man had finally found someone else.

As he looked at the blue dots disappearing from his screen, Tezuka wondered if Fuji had found someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez.
> 
> Very influenced by their music video.


	14. Song For Zula

Tezuka looked at the window and could only saw darkness. The car's headlight illuminated the empty gravel street.

If he knew what love was, if he knew it would be such a burning passion, would he still succumb to it?

He looked at the sleeping figure beside him, breathing so softly.

They were both tired but he turned on the engine again and drove through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Phosporescent. 
> 
> (Although he should probably sleep... Quiet dangerous driving when sleepy)


	15. Nobody But Me

"Don't you dare touch him!" He warned his sister.

It was his first time, to be this selfish. He was taught by his parents to be generous to his sister and brother.

_But not this time!_  He thought to himself.

"If you touch him, I'll switch your water with Inui's juice." He threatened his sister and quickly ran out.

He heard his sister yelling his name as he grabbed his tennis bag to see the man he wanted the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Michael Buble. 
> 
> Such an upbeat song deserves something funny.
> 
> (In case you haven't notice, I'm having too much fun with this.)


	16. Someone Like You

He had to stop writing.

The magazine that he just read opened wide with pictures of the bespectacled man. Fuji was proud that the stoic man had won another Wimbledon title.

He knew how hard his ex-captain worked for it. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he had collected every interview and that Tezuka appeared in.

He was also prepared for this, to watch Tezuka with his arms around another person. Fuji had seen this ‘rumored to be‘ lover on television. They both loved by the public. 

So he decided to write him a congratulation letter.

But he had to stop and get another piece of paper as he tossed the stained, wet letter to the bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Adele.
> 
> It played on my iTunes.. and the feel was too hard to resist.


	17. Wake Me Up

“I’m going to sleep until you returns to me.” Fuji told him as he quickly hides his face under the white pillow.

He stared at the stubborn figure and said nothing; he had lost his words.

Instead, he moved closer and joined the smaller man underneath the soft pillow. He looked at the face that he had come to memorized and held it closer.

“Maybe then I’ll be wiser and able to let you go.” Added Fuji softly.

“I believe in you.” He told him, hoping it will ease the burden he selfishly put on Fuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Avicii and Aloe Blacc.


	18. Let It Go

Fuji watched the delicate face of his man.

With every morning, he woke up with Tezuka right beside him.

He watched as the face sleep peacefully, enjoying this relaxing moment with him. The sun gently crept inside their room, illuminating the gentle features of the stoic man that only Fuji could see.

Today though, was slightly different.

He traced the ex-captain’s face, traces of tears still there.

Gently he moved closer and gave the man of his dream a soft kiss.

“You still you, with tennis or no tennis.” He whispered gently and saw the dark brown eyes opened.

They just need to learn how to let things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By James Bay.
> 
> Honestly, I don't know if anyone actually reads it but I'm having a lot of fun writing this shorties. So I apologised for the spam.


	19. Say You Love Me

What is he doing? He should stop; he shouldn’t even be doing this.

The thought repeated again and again inside his muddled mine. Even when the rain soaked their body to the core, he couldn’t stop.

He held the drenched clear glasses in his hand, the trademark of the man he was kissing right now. Hidden in some darken alleyway; he could hear the distant chatters while dim, neon lights flickered above, barely illuminating their presence. 

The man in his arms was no longer the boy he once knew. All grown up, he barely recognized him. Yet his kisses remained the same.

The way his hands wrapped around him, keeping him in place. The way he stole his breath and sucked all the air out of his lungs. The way he made him lost in words, to only feel his presence, the burning passion that ran through his bones.

_Say you love me! Say you want me!_

He repeated to himself again and again, while holding the man of his dream tight, capturing the awfully familiar lips. The cold rainwater did nothing to cool off the flaming desire.

The rough, chaffed hands then found its way underneath his soaked shirt, caressing the skin underneath. He gave a soft gasp when it sneaked further below, touching the sensitive part that hasn’t been used for a while.

“Tezuka…” He called out his name, grasping the strong figure for support. 

As the finger went inside, opening him up, he wondered how long has it been, since he uttered that name? Last he heard, the stoic, ex-captain was engaged and it broke him.

“Tezuka…” He moaned his name again, asking for love.

Wrapping his legs around the stoic man’s waist, he held him tighter, in hope time will stop and it wasn’t a dream.

“Won’t you stay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Jessie Ware.
> 
> I'm in the mood for some heartbreak drama. Hopefully in the future I can make a fic full of heartbreak and drama :)
> 
> *FIXED!! I guess what I wrote doesn't connect to my brain... Now it is hotter XD


End file.
